1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system controlled by the center of gravity, for measuring the human body and/or prosthetic and orthotic fittings in their positions relative to the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prosthesis or orthosis that is optimally designed in terms of all the activities of a prosthesis wearer is not feasible. Thus for example a prosthesis optimally designed for walking is not optimal as a rule for the prosthesis wearer when seated. However, since walking is the most important function, as a rule an attempt is made when devising an optimum prosthesis to investigate other functions such as standing, sitting, or lying down, in order possibly to make changes in the design of the prosthesis.
The center of gravity line of the human body as it relates to the joint positions plays an important role in the measurement of the body.